Scattered
by RekkaShinen1
Summary: [Chapter 2 - On hold] Four girls are chosen by fate to find the missing Suzaku warriors. What is their connection to the warriors? And how will they ever find them? Please review!
1. Jewel

Scattered by RekkaShinen1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi but I own the main characters that are not in the original anime and manga. ^__^  
  
Hey, everyone! This is RekkaShinen1 and I am proud to say I have made it to my second fan fic! Yay! For you new readers or if you're just curious, my first fan fic was about Yu Yu Hakusho entitled Lil' Detectives. It is way different from what this fan fic is about; Lil' Detectives was more of an action/adventure fic and this one is more romance plus it contains some action/adventure too. After you read please tell me what you thought of it, reviews will help me decide whether or not to update! Ok well, enjoy and remember to R/R!  
  
*Now RekkaShinen1 presents*  
  
@@@@@@@Chapter 1 - Jewel@@@@@@@  
  
In The Universe of The Four Gods, more specifically in Konan, a rare and unexpected occurence was happening. An earthquake rumbled along the normally peaceful and calm country, splitting deep faults into the ground. Screams of the panicking citizens rose up all over, their horrified shrieks heard for miles. The emperor's palace was pure pandemonium; loyal advisors tried to protect Hotohori, the 18-year old ruler by shielding him from falling debris as the army's trained warriors rushed towards the emperor's room to provide more security. Suddenly the celestial warrior was surrounded in a glowing red light as he let out a shocked cry and vanished into thin air. The emperor was not the only disappearance however; all over Konan, select individuals were encircled with the same bright crimson light and vanished as if they evaporated.  
  
Back in the real world, or more known as Miaka and Yui's world, four friends chatted and laughed about gossip and past times in classroom C-17 located in Fuyuno Retsu High School. Their school was in the heart of the busy and populated Tokyo but never the less they loved the exciting city. "Seriously though, remember when we moved a desk into the elevator at the mall? And when people came in we asked them if they had an appointment?" Misora Seigyoku laughed, while recalling the good times they had.   
  
Misora was 15 years old, turning 16 in 2 months, and had elbow-length straight black hair with dark blue highlights. Many people thought it was odd to have blue highlights but they couldn't deny the fact that the dark azure color fitted Misora's hair perfectly and made her look more mysterious. She was about 5'6 and had deep sapphire eyes; her friends would describe her as generous, friendly and overall funny as long as you didn't get on her bad side. Misora was known to have a bad temper especially when someone pissed her off. She was dressed in Fuyuno's girl's uniform which consisted of a navy skirt with a white blouse and a plaid vest over it.   
  
"Yeah! The other people who were shopping were majorly freaked out and called the managing board, remember? But Naiya followed and overheard the administrators conversation and came back to warn us. By the time the managers got to the elevator we were long gone. Haha, the customers wouldn't and couldn't use the elevator for weeks because the mall shut it down!" Rubi Akahoshi, one of Misora's best friends, added. Rubi was also 15 and was as slim as a supermodel. She was 5'4, had waist length midnight black hair, hair as dark and stunning as night itself, and wistful brown eyes. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was also dressed in the school uniform. Rubi was the sensible one, she knew when at times to crack jokes and when at times where you just have to keep quiet. She looked out for the girls and gave generally good advice.  
  
Naiya simply shook her head while grinning. "It wasn't that hard to figure out where they were going...." Naiya Noshinsei was the newbie of the group, she moved to Tokyo from Sapporo only 4 months before but she had fitted in with the girls quickly. Naiya was also the cleverest, she was usually the one who bailed the girls out when they were in a dilemma and had the greatest ideas. She had shoulder length white blonde hair and sparkling silver eyes; that was how they met. The day Naiya moved to Tokyo the other girls had walked over to a lone Naiya, who was feeling isolated from the rest of their classmates and complimented her on her rare but beautiful eyes.   
  
Naiya was shocked at first but quickly recovered, explaining she had inherited them from her father who had died 7 years prior. Rubi then felt a connection to this new girl, seeing as her dad had disappeared from her life one fateful day 4 years back when he was hit straight on in a car accident by an idiot who was speeding 125 miles an hour. Misora then invited Naiya to eat lunch with them, Naiya gratefully accepted since she had no friends in this new school and their friendship sparked.  
  
During this whole time, Mori Shokanko watched the girls exchange ideas for pranks disapprovingly. The last girl was often too serious about life, but she was friendly and level headed even during emergencies. She hardly spoke without thinking first and had her own personal reasons for studying to major in medical. Two years ago, Mori had automatically decided to pursue medical studies after watching her favorite cousin, Shinrin, who was basically like the older brother she never had, die of a heart attack right in front of her. 'And I couldn't do anything while he suffered!' Mori had blamed herself, crying. At age 13, she had already wanted to become a doctor. 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Shinrin, but I will become a physician so it will never happen again. Just watch me, Shinrin......'  
  
Mori's attention was brought back to reality as Misora snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Mori!" Mori jumped up in her chair, taken aback. "I'm sorry I was thinking about something......" Misora smiled understandingly and repeated,"Want to go shoe shopping after school?" Mori nodded her head gently and Misora punched her fist in the air, yelling,"Yes! It's all go!" Despite herself, Mori giggled softly. She loved all her friends, but she connected most with bright and cheery Misora, her exact opposite. Brushing her short chocolate brown hair back, Mori glanced at the others with dark green eyes. She measured 5'5, the same height as Naiya. Sighing, the serious girl said," Well, you know what? I'm super tired and I think I'll go home and take a nap for a while. I'll see you girls later." Picking up her bag with flower decals on it, she swung it over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom towards the apartment she lived in with her parents.   
  
When Mori got to her house, she found it empty; her parents were still at work. Upon entrancing her room, she yawned widely and stretched out on her bed. Setting her alarm to wake her in about an hour, Mori closed her eyes and drifted into a hazy dream.***She was walking around in an area she had never been before with beautiful old chinese styled buildings. There was a pond with fish and trees and flowers all around. "Mori....Mori-chan......" Mori spun around, trying to locate the voice when she saw a shadowy figure emerging from behind one of the buildings. Surprised and a bit nervous she opened her mouth to scream but the shriek didn't come out. As the shadow came forward Mori recognized her cousin, Shinrin. He swept back his magnificent black hair and beamed a familiar grin at his shocked cousin. Recovering from her astonishment Mori stuttered,"Shi....Shin.....Shinrin......" and threw herself into his arms. "Holy hell, Shinrin! I've missed you, niisan!" (A/N: Niisan means older brother but in this case since they are so close Mori calls her cousin her big brother)  
  
"I've missed you too, Mori. But that's not the reason I'm here, I'm here to tell you about your destiny....." His cousin released Shinrin promptly and studied him questioningly. Shinrin continued,"Cousin, you have heard about the sacred book, the Universe of The Four Gods, right?" Mori nodded her head. "Good, you understand the basic concept of the story then? Then I don't have to explain the whole story. There is something wrong with the time continual and passages through the book; about 3 days ago the seven Suzaku warriors, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri and Chiriko were somehow transported here to the real world. They exist as normal citizens in modern day Tokyo, except they have memories of their lives in the book. You must find them.....you must transport them all at once back into the book......"  
  
Mori gaped at her cousin and asked,"B....but how? I mean I've only heard about The Universe of The Four Gods when my friend Miaka told me about it......I thought she was making it all up! Now you're telling me these....these warriors are real? How do I know this isn't just some crazy weird dream?"   
  
Shinrin patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Mori, there isn't much I can do to prove to you I'm not lying....but on this you must trust me. You must look for the warriors with your friends....."  
  
"My friends?! What do they have to do with this?"  
  
Shinrin shook his head again and started stepping back into a cloud of fog. "That you must find out later on....I must go now Mori. Remember, the warriors are scattered as normal people all over Tokyo and it's crucial you guys find them! Good bye, Mori-chan and good luck......" With that Shinrin disappeared into the fog.***  
  
Back in Mori's room she woke up with a start and sat up straight. Feeling dazed from the whole encounter she went to the bathroom and washed her sweat damped face then picked up her bag and went back to school for the second half of the school day. Walking into Global Studies she noted the teacher was late and went to her seat next to Rubi, where her friend sat, looking stupified and extremely bewildered. Concerned, Mori asked her,"Rubi? Rubi, what's wrong? You look as though you have just seen a ghost."  
  
Rubi turned her face towards Mori and answered shakily,"I have just seen a ghost! After lunch I went to find Misora and Naiya when everything just stopped short and a vision came to me. Mori! It was my dead father! My father was in the vision, telling me I had to go find the seven Suzaku warriors or something....."  
  
Mori thought,'So Rubi knows too? I wonder if the other girls know? But how are Shinrin and Rubi's father connected?' Soothing her distressed friend Mori replied,"Rubi....when I went home I took a nap and I had a dream. Shinrin was in it and he told me the same things your father told you.....he said it was destiny....."  
  
"What about Naiya and Misora? Do they know?"   
  
Mori shrugged. Rubi continued,"But my father....he said the warriors were scattered all over Tokyo....how are we supposed to find them?" Mori didn't get a chance to answer because the teacher rushed in. The girls looked to the front of the classroom. It wasn't their usual teacher, Mrs. Hajita. Hajita-sensei was a super cheerful teacher who was at times too cheerful and she never frowned.   
  
This new arrival was tapping and glaring at his watch and on top of that he was a guy. He had windswept dark blue hair and he didn't look much older than 20. Looking up at the class the teacher smiled and said,"Good afternoon. Mrs. Hajita is not here today so I will be your subsitute teacher." Writing his name on the board, he read it aloud. "My name is Xong Gui Siu....but you may call me Tamahome sensei......" 


	2. Sky

Disclaimer: I own the 4 girls, Ryu, and any other original character.  
  
*Hey, people! RekkaShinen1 here with your 2nd chapter of Scattered. Sorry I haven't updated for so long! School and HW is hell! Ok well thanks to readers who reviewed last time! You rule! I luv getting reviews! Ok, enjoy!  
  
*Now RekkaShinen1 presents*  
  
@@@@@@@Chapter 2 - Sky@@@@@@@  
  
As soon as Tamahome sensei said his name, Rubi jumped out of her chair and pointed at him. "It's him! It's him, one of the warriors!" She yelled ecstaticly at Mori. Mori pulled Rubi by the arm back down into her chair. "Shhhh, Rubi!"  
  
Rubi looked sheepish like she just remembered she was in a class and replied with a shrug of her shoulders,"Oops. My mistake...... sorry Tamahome sensei but you looked a lot like my friend's brother.....who...um....went to a war in America long ago....."  
  
Tamahome smiled understandingly and looked at the attendance sheet. "Hmmm....Akahoshi, isn't it?" Rubi nodded. "No more disruptions, please....we must get on with attendance. Please say 'hai' when I call your name. Achi-kun....." From somewhere on the opposite side of the room came a "hai".   
  
"Ahiza-san?" Tamahome continued.  
  
"Hai." A classmate replied.  
  
"Aorei-kun?" Tamahome glanced up when there was no response. "So, Aorei-kun is absent? Ok....." He marked something down on his paper. Rubi glimpsed at Aorei's desk and whispered to Mori sitting next to her,"Hey, Aorei-kun's not here. That's weird since he doens't miss a day of school......" Mori whispered back,"Aorei-kun is Misora's neighbor, right?" Rubi nodded again.   
  
"Ok! Today's lesson. I'm covering for Hajita sensei in Global Studies so today you will learn about....." Tamahome sensei turned towards the board and began writing up notes.  
  
Ignoring the teacher completely, Rubi leaned back over to Mori and whispered fiercely,"He's one of the missing Suzaku warriors! In my daymare, Dad listed all the warriors and the name Tamahome was one of them!"   
  
Mori whispered back softly. "Maybe you're taking this the wrong way. I'm sure there is more than one person named Tamahome..." Rubi violently shook her head. "No way, it's him. I can't explain it but I feel a weird kind of energy coming from him......"  
  
"....And that period occured from 1783 to 1794." Tamahome turned back to face the class again and Rubi gasped. A bright red character, oni, was glowing vibrantly on his forehead. Rubi clutched Mori's arm tightly, her grip surprisingly strong. Mori yelped.   
  
"Mori! Look at sensei, do you see it?!" Rubi whispered to her friend. Mori looked up from her notes and let out a gasp of surprise as well. She glanced around hurriedly to see if their other classmates noticed the odd light their teacher's forehead but the other students apparently didn't since they were paying normal attention to Tamahome. Most of the other girls stared adoringly at the sensei with dreamy looks upon their awestruck faces.  
  
Mori touched the arm of the girl next to her and asked,"Noruya, do you notice the red light on teacher's forehead?" Noruya looked at Mori strangely, obviously wondering if Mori was going mad.   
  
"No, Mori, why would there be? He's just a normal guy, subbing for a missing teach. A really cute guy that is. Gosh, I hope he's single....." Noruya turned back to Tamahome.  
  
Mori looked disbelievingly at the lovestruck girl. "Noruya....he's the teacher for crying out loud....."  
  
Noruya sighed deeply and answered back almost in a trance, her eyes still lingering on Tamahome. "Yeah....but he doesn't look much older than seventeen....."  
  
Mori looked at Noruya with something like pity then turned her attention back to Rubi, who was still studying the character on their sub's head. "Rubi, no one else sees the symbol.....only us......"  
  
Rubi defiantly said,"Then it must be him....but how do we get him back in the book?" Mori had been wondering this too and she replied with a shrug. The girls sighed in unison.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey! Misora, Naiya! Hows it...." Rubi stopped her greeting short as she and Mori reached their other 2 friends. A sympathetic Naiya was comforting a distressed and extremely depressed Misora. Rubi made her way to Misora's side and put her arm around her friend's shoulder.   
  
"Misora? 'Sora, what's the matter?" Rubi patted her best friend on the back. Misora responded in a blank tone,"Ryu Aorei....he died yesterday in a motor cycle accident....." Naiya was silent and motionless, except for her fingers twisting a diamond studded ring around and around on another one of her fingers.  
  
"You mean your neighbor?" Mori asked. Misora nodded blandly. All the girls were silent then.  
  
**********************  
  
"Mum, Dad? Anyone home?" Misora opened the front door with her own key and stepped inside the quiet apartment. She walked through the living room where the TV was on and muted and her mother was sprawled on the couch, sleeping. Not wanting to wake her mother, Misora tiptoed to her room where she finished homework and then stretched out on her bed for a quick nap.   
  
Her dream was a repeat of Mori's except Shinrin was replaced with Ryu. Misora woke up with a start and then immediately called Rubi and explained her weird dream. Rubi then clarified that she had the same dream too and as the girls hung up both wondered how this could be going on.   
  
**********************  
  
The next day when all 4 girls turned up for school, Tamahome was still subbing for Mrs. Hajita. Rapidly browsing through the school day, the girls made plans to meet after school to hang out. During lunch, Naiya explained to Misora how that night she had had a weird dream. Misora quickly ran through the details of her own dream and Naiya was shocked. At 4, the girls met at Koffee Kafe. (Yes, I do know how to spell....it just looks better as a name)   
  
"...And it was really weird, seeing as my dead father was in the dream, telling me about this odd mission......" Naiya was flustered.  
  
"Ok, you girls ordered 4 coffee drinks right? Two mocha lattes and two cream frappucinos?" A purple haired waitress came over with a tray. She set down their drinks in front of them; Naiya thanked her and she walked away. "So anyway as I was saying, my father told me about this search for 7 warriors....I have no clue as to what I'm supposed to do...."   
  
The other girls looked hesitantly at each other then explained to Naiya they were each 'visited' in their dreams too. As they were discussing the topic at hand, a loud yell came from the front counter. The whole cafe grew quiet.  
  
"I SAID NO, YOU JERKS! Get the hell away from me!" The purple haired waitress from before was trying to fend off two guys who wanted to pick her up. One guy grabbed the waitress's shoulders from across the counter. "Listen girlie, you're coming with us even if I have to use force...."   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!" The waitress balled her right hand into a fist and punched the guy in the face. As if he was flung with a slingshot, the guy flew backward, crashing into multiple chairs and tables. The waitress clapped her hand to her mouth, horrified at what she did. The pervert sat up 20 seconds later, his nose bleeding profusely.   
  
His friend rushed up to him and helped him to his feet. They headed towards the door, which was located near the 4 girls' table. The harasser shot a glare at the waitress while muttering "bitch" under his breath. Misora seized her latte, which had been sitting on top of the table in front of her and chucked it, paper cup and all at the perverse guys. The lukewarm drink spilled all over their shirts and they dashed through the door hurriedly, cursing openly.   
  
After the two left, the cafe bustled with business and noise again. Rubi high fived Misora while cheering,"You go, 'Sora! Those idiots deserved it!" Naiya smiled and said,"They also deserved that decking the waitress gave them! That must've been 16 feet! Right, Mori?" She nudged the silent girl beside her.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't counting...." Mori drank the rest of her coffee.   
  
"Um, I want to thank you for dumping coffee on those jerks....." Misora turned when she heard the voice next to her. The waitress stood there, looking a little bit embarassed. Misora smiled pleasantly then replied,"Sure, anytime. Be glad to do it again." Rubi pulled out the last empty chair at their table and offered the waitress the seat. She hesitated for a moment. "I have to cover the counter...."   
  
Naiya waved her to sit. "Just chill, girl. I'm sure your boss won't mind you taking a little break...." The waitress accepted then sat down. "My name is Rika. Um....I just started working here about 2 days ago...."   
  
"Hi. I'm Rubi and this is Misora, Mori and Naiya." Rubi introduced while pointing to each of the girls. Misora smiled then waved, Naiya grinned widely and Mori just waved. "Rika, do you go to Fuyuno High School?"   
  
Rika shook her head. "Nope, I only moved here a little while ago with my sister. My parents preferred to stay in our hometown so I have to work to support my little sister."  
  
"Really? How old is your sister? What's her name?" Misora inquired.   
  
"Well, she's turning eight in 4 months." Rika replied. "Her name is Rinko and she attends Hisei primary school." (A/N: A primary school is kind of like an elementary school and I believe in Japan it runs from a grade like kindergarten to sixth or seventh grade.)   
  
"RIKA!!! Get back to work!!!" A voice called from the front. Rika stood up quickly. "I must go work. But thanks a lot, guys! I'll see you around!" With that, the waitress rushed back to the counter and began assisting people in their purchases.   
  
"Well, if we're done here, let's get going!" Naiya gestured to the other girls. They stood up, left a tip for Rika and walked out the door.   
  
**********************  
  
Two hours after the girls split up, Misora went grocery shopping for her mother. She still had 30 minutes left before she had to return home so she decided to wander around a bit and check out the mini shops. Strolling in front of the stores, Misora somehow found herself peeking through the window of a rare gift shop. Her eyes caught sight of a gorgeous fan sitting on a shelf inside the store. On instinct, the girl walked in.   
  
A bell rang somewhere in the back of the store as Misora made her way towards the fan.   
  
"Can I help you?" Misora spun around frantically. A guy more or less her age stood behind her. "Whoa" was his reaction.   
  
Misora exhaled deeply and replied,"I'm sorry. You just surprised me, I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me."  
  
The guy smiled understandingly. "I'm the store manager. Are you interested in purchasing anything?" He asked.  
  
"Yes....this fan....it's beautiful. May I hold it?" Misora asked.   
  
"Sure...be careful though." The manager reached up for the fan and bestowed it to the girl. Misora held it with trembling hands and wondered why she felt so nervous. She closed it and opened it, admiring the lovely artwork. The fan was decorated with vivid dancing flames, the colors blending in perfectly, the fiery reds, the bright oranges and the golden yellows. Misora did not want to give it back to the owner. "How much will it be?"   
  
"...$125 dollars..." Misora's eyes widen and she hurriedly decided. 'Should I? It's beautiful...but I probably won't use it....it's weird. I feel like....I must have it....I was saving the money for a new jacket. But....last year's should still fit....'  
  
"Excuse me....I'll take it...." Misora reached into her purse for the money. She counted out 3 fifty dollar bills she had earn from helping out her mother and from babysitting her neighbor and handed the crisp money to the store manager. He counted out the change, retrieved the fan and wrapped it up in a matching box for her. "Thank you very much. Have a good night." Misora walked out the store, still wondering if that was the right thing to do. The doubting girl was heading home when she strode past an alley and heard a yell.   
  
"You jackasses don't get anything, do you?! I said to leave me alone and I MEAN IT!" Misora curiously peered into the dark alley and grew terrified when she heard pummeling sounds. 'Oh my god! What's going on? That sounded a lot like.....Rika!'   
  
"Rika?" Misora called into the dark alleyway. The only answers were more beating sounds and groans of pain. 'Rika's in trouble! I have to help!' Misora reached for a broken pipe lying on the ground near her feet and cautiously proceeded down the alleyway. She was about 13 feet from the dead end when a hand grabbed her foot. "EEeeeeeeeekkkkkk!!!" Misora shrieked then bent down and struck the hand with the pipe. A cry was heard then silence. 'Holy shit! That was scary! But I have to help Rika!'  
  
"Rika?" Misora called again. As if on cue, the alleyway was suddenly flooded with sounds and light. Misora peered around and noticed the beaming light was coming from an open window on the side of a building. She turned again and was astonished to find that Rika was fighting four guys at once....and was winning. More observing showed the shocked girl that the waitress was using a form of martial arts.   
  
Rika stopped fighting for a second to acknowledge Misora. The waitress seemed just as shocked as the other girl. "Misora? What the hell are you doing here?!" One guy charged at Rika, hoping to punch her but she grabbed his arm and twisted it around which caused the arm to make a sick cracking noise. The guy screamed in agony and Rika finished him off by executing a roundhouse kick into his stomach.   
  
"Ok, I'm finished. What's up, Misora?" Rika questioned. Misora glanced around the alleyway, noting that the 4 guys were defeated; one, who was seemingly unconcious, had his head in a trashcan, another was sprawled, also unconcious, on top of garbage filled black trash bags, the third was struggling to get out of the giant dumpster that he was obviously shoved into, and the fourth and final guy lay in a fetal position on the alley ground, still whimpering in pain from his twisted arm.   
  
"That's what I should be asking you. What happened? What's going on?!" Misora burst out.   
  
"Well, after work, the 2 jerks from before came back to ask me out again and this time they brought friends." Rika placed her hands on her hips. "Now, they know not to mess. Let's get outta here, girl." The two girls began shuffling away from the alley.   
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Misora asked, still in disbelief from the power the waitress had shown before; she couldn't help thinking 'She made it all look so....easy...."  
  
"Natural talent, I guess......" Rika straightened her top and brushed back her long purple hair. A red light caught Misora's eye. She turned to look at Rika and was shocked to find a glowing red character shining brightly from Rika's shoulder.  
  
Author's Note: Whooooooo! Finished! Well, how was that chapter? I hoped that the hints in the beginning didn't give away the ending of this chapter! Reviewers rule! Please R/R! Thanks! See you next time! 


End file.
